The World is ours Tonight
by Keridwen
Summary: The enterprise and all aboard are dead in space, trapped inside an anomaly. What can young Captain Fisher do to help starfleet recover from this tragic loss of their flag ship?
1. Default Chapter

Title: The World is ours Tonight  
  
Author: Keridwen  
  
Disclaimer. This is the true form of an earlier attempted story. I just couldn't get that one to jive. Star Trek is not owned by me. The U.S.S Republic and her crew are.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: This is MY Story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
The alarm was going off.  
  
Natalie Fisher's subconscious registered the annoying and incessant beeping sifting through her dreams. She ignored it.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
It was growing louder, and slowly from her mind the image of the graceful star ship floated away.  
  
BEEP!!BEEEP!!BEEP!!  
  
"Okay! All RIGHT! I'M UP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
If the alarm had not been an internal part of her personal computer she would have smashed it against the wall with a satisfying slam.  
  
"Grrr. I don wanna get up." She wined to her pillow.  
  
Remembering that she was thirty-three, she shook off her grumpiness and groped for the mini beverage replicator on her nightstand.  
  
"umgh COFFEE!"  
  
"Computed. Terran caffinated beverage in one minute thirty seconds."  
  
As the smell of quick brewing coffee filled the room, and the world oriented its self into a bedroom in a high rise looking over the rippling waters of Lake Michigan.  
  
"Good morning Captain, said her personal computer as it registered her movements, turned on her lights, and opened the shades all the way"  
  
"Wha... Captain?...AYYIEEEEEEEEEEEE! Whohoo!"  
  
"Please repeat. Invalid entry."  
  
She had forgotten. Totally and inexplicably forgotten.  
  
"Captain, you called me Captain, computer! Yaaaaaaaaaahahaha!  
  
"Explain significance of."  
  
"Never mind, computer. Give daily schedule for Natalie M Fisher"  
  
"Natalie M Fisher, Captain U.S.S Republic. Promoted July 1 2268 Earth Date."  
  
Today.  
  
She paid extra special attention, marking the date of today in her brain forever. Today, she was Captain. Captain Fisher of the Republic."  
  
"9 AM: Meeting with Admiral Nogura, Starfleet command, San Francisco, CA, USA, Earth, Sol."  
  
"Ha! Good thing I have one inter planet transport left, or I really would be late for that one."  
  
"11 AM inspection of U.S.S Republic."  
  
"You said it Dude!" cried Natalie in joy as she hopped around her room, one leg out one in her pants."  
  
"12:30 PM luncheon with senior officers of USS Republic."  
  
This gave Natalie a pause.  
  
"Computer, is final list of command personnel in from Starfleet Command?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Read please."  
  
"U.S.S Adrian: First officer Sotek: Chief engineer mu'li'ni. U.S.S Commodore: First officer: Nina Perez ."  
  
"Not the whole list! Cut that shit, computer!"  
  
Natalie hated computers. They took everything literal. She Frequently forgot to be specific with the damn things.  
  
"Computer, give the list of senior officers for the U.S.S Republic ONLY."  
  
"First Officer Commander T'Van."  
  
/Hmmm, a Vulcan/, she thought, /this could get nasty. I seldom do things logically. /  
  
"Chief Engineer Commander Cristos Montoya."  
  
Very good. Natalie smiled as she sipped her coffee.  
  
Nothing for the best for her crew. Next to Irisanna, on the Excalibur, and Montgomery Scott on the Enterprise, Cristos was the best. A genius in his own field and many others. The short Spaniard had an insatiable curiosity, a dry humor, and a clear head. He was exactly who she wanted running the upgraded and untested engines of the Republic.  
  
"Chief Medical Officer Lt. Commander Yimuni Serita."  
  
"Oh boy, I got the butterfly!" Fisher grinned as she pictured the smallish Corellian Starfleet med student, flying around the med labs of Starfleet academy. They had been good friends, but had parted over the years. Serita had interned on the Enterprise and at Starfleet command for a long time. The reunion would be one to remember.  
  
"Helm and tactical officer, Lt. Ganadara Aldrich."  
  
"Did someone call my name?"  
  
"Gana! Computer, suspend action." Fisher jumped up at the entrance of her friend. Once again, Ganadara had overridden her door lock, and Natalie could care less. Ganadara and she were so close; they almost could hear each other's thoughts. Which was believable, since Gana's Reigillan blood gave her higher telepathic abilities than the average human. Not as strong as a Vulcan, but it was there.  
  
"Are you ready to go points?"  
  
"Cut that shit, your ears look just as weird, and you can't hear a thing compared to me."  
  
Ganadara was the one officer who wasn't a surprise to Natalie Fisher. She had told Admiral Nogura to his face that if Ganadara wasn't out their steering her ship, she wasn't there either. As she had walked out of the office, a young ensign remarked a little loudly. "Wow, she's got balls. Nobody talks like that to Nogura!"  
  
Yet, here Ganadara was. It was a good thing Nogura listened. Natalie Fisher isn't make threats lightly. She wasn't stupid either. She had played all the cards as the right moment, and Nogura had caved. Any other time it wouldn't have worked. It was all strategy.  
  
"I was just reviewing the command crew, have a seat. Computer, resume."  
  
"Chief of communications Lt, jg. Hubert Munelany."  
  
"Security Chief Lt. Alan Fisher."  
  
"End list."  
  
Natalie sat back, stunned. All of her excitement was taken from her in one instant.  
  
  
  
Alan?!  
  
  
  
Her baby brother.  
  
  
  
On her ship?  
  
  
  
"Oh, shit, Gana! This is not good."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Every time we are in a battle, I will be calling down to security to check, I will wonder about him. It will affect my command decisions. How could Starfleet do this to me."  
  
"Hey, Nat. Snap out of it! You don't have to fight the Klingons today. Talk to Starfleet! Talk to Alan. This will get fixed."  
  
Nat looked at her friend. The voice of reason in unreasonable times. She was right. And Alan would understand. This was nothing to stress about, it could be fixed.  
  
"Yeah, your right Gana. Hey, I suppose we should give Cristos a call."  
  
"Knowing how that little man sleeps your right. He won't want to be late. Isn't it about three in the morning in Spain or something like that!"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. We should have some fun with this."  
  
Nat power up the vidphone for voice only. She had an evil grin.  
  
"You're not doing what I think your doing, Nat?" Asked Gana with a similar grin on her face.  
  
"Aw, Gana, you know me."  
  
"Yes, Natalie the nymph. Best joker and prank caller in Starfleet academy."  
  
Nat only grinned wider and placed a call to Seville, Spain, and waited for the connection.  
  
"Hello." Squeaked a mans voice. "Who is calling at this god awful hour."  
  
"It is I you bastard!" cried Fisher in a well-practiced Spanish accent with a male baritone.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You do not know my name!"  
  
"Who is this? Why can't I see you?"  
  
  
  
"You know me you filthy scum. *My name is Indigo Montoya! You killed my father! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
  
  
"NAT! *&#@!$  
  
(pause)  
  
Damnit, I thought I was going to have to phone the Policia! Why are you calling me at this god awful hour!"  
  
"Get out of bed, lazy bones, you have a starship to catch!"  
  
"Ayecarummba! Vaminos chica! I mean Captain! We have got a starship? Whohoo!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise - Deep Space - Uncharted Area. July 1 2268 Alpha Shift  
  
"Captain, I am reading a distortion in the space right ahead of us."  
  
"Emergency stop, Mr. Sulu." Cried Captain Kirk. The Enterprise came (figuratively speaking of course) to a screeching halt.  
  
"What is it, Spock."  
  
"One moment Captain. The Computer does not recognize this anomaly."  
  
"Give me your best analysis, Spock."  
  
"It appears that matter is reforming itself into energy and back to matter again at an almost incalculable rate." Spock hesitated, a slight hint of surprise in his voice. "The space directly in front to us is in some sort of flux."  
  
"Is it moving?"  
  
"No, It appears to be stationary Captain."  
  
"Hmm." Kirk was puzzled. What Spock just described couldn't exist in space. Known Science hade just recently been able to recreate what he was seeing here in isolated laboratories. The process was so dangerous that the labs had to be built on asteroids far away from habitated solar systems.  
  
"How is this possible, Spock?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I can not say. This Phenomena is beyond my comprehension."  
  
"Wow! Jim, get me a picture of this thing! I wanna frame it and hang it in sickbay."  
  
"Now what would you do with a picture of a space anomaly, Doctor?"  
  
"I would display it, and label it as "the one that stumped Spock!" People would pay to see it! I'll be rich!"  
  
"Might I remind the Doctor, that a Starfleet Chief Medical Officer is paid extremely well? I believe that after two year on the Enterprise, without any illogical spending on the Doctor's part, he would be considered by 67.825 percent of the population of the Federation as rich."  
  
"Funny, Spock,"  
  
"Gentlemen. We were discussing the phenomena? As I was saying, it.."  
  
"It is moving towards us, Captain!" cried Sulu!  
  
"Full reverse! Warp eight! Get us well away from it."  
  
"Aye sir!"  
  
Kirk knew that they had a most astounding discovery, but if that area of space touched the Enterprise, nobody would be around long enough to report it.  
  
  
  
The Enterprise sped away from the phenomena faster than light.  
  
  
  
But it followed even faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* quote taken from The Princess Bride Not a product of my own brain * 


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

Title: The World is Ours Tonight Author: Keridwen  
  
Disclaimer: Can you say Revenge, Rihannsu?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Lost  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is crazy Nogura! You can not assign Alan to my ship!"  
  
"I agree, Admiral. Not in all of Starfleet history have I heard of relatives serving aboard a space vessel together. It is just too dangerous. "  
  
Nogura rubbed his forehead and cursed the day he let two Fishers into his office at once. The brilliant and cocky Captain and her ruthlessly logical brother were giving him hell. And rightly so. If it had been anyone else, in any other circumstance, he would have kicked him or her out on his or her rear end. Right out of the service.  
  
But these two were different. They were the children of Captain Nathan Fisher. They were the children of the Starfleet that they knew today.  
  
He looked at the furious blond haired blue-eyed siblings in front of him and was reminded of Nathan Fisher. Not only in their looks, but in their attitudes as well. Natalie with her hair swept back and her hands place firmly on her hips inherited more of her inner fire from her mother. Alan, standing at attention, comfortable in any atmosphere he was place in, was his father's son. Alan could win an argument by logic and force and the only time Nogura had ever seen Alan capitulate to anyone was to his sister. Both siblings followed in the tradition of their parents and fought ferociously for the good and the right in everything.  
  
"I concede you point, Captain Fisher, Lt. Fisher. We will have you assigned a new chief of security right away."  
  
Natalie grinned and nodded. Alan saluted his thanks.  
  
Nogura dismissed the two and called his yeoman in.  
  
"Lt. Calli, please tell Admiral Yen'Gor that she must pay more attention to the rosters she puts together for the starships. Add in a transcript of this meeting and say that it better not happen again."  
  
"Aye aye, sir."  
  
Nogura turned tired eyes to the screen behind him that showed the Republic in space dock.  
  
"Nathan, old friend," he muttered to the empty office, "your children are on their way to doing great and wonderful things. I have watched over them for you as long as I can. You were right. They are too independent for an old friend of their fathers to be nagging at them. I just hope that Natalie will temper her impulses out in space."  
  
On the screen the running lights of the Republic lit up and the space doors opened.  
  
"She will be fine," Nogura smiled. "I don't give starships to the young because I hope that they will resist their youthful impulses.Kirk has proven that many times. I give them to those who will take those impulses to find different solutions to problems that us older people would never have thought of."  
  
  
  
The doors to his office opened.  
  
"Good evening Admiral."  
  
Nogura turned around at the strange voice.  
  
And fell to the floor, blood pouring out of a silenced disruptor wound in his chest.  
  
He was quite dead.  
  
The intruder smirked at the body on the floor.  
  
"One down, two to go."  
  
  
  
As the intruder beamed out, silent alarms went off all over Starfleet headquarters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the Republic sailed out of the Sol system under full impulse, Natalie Fisher said goodbye to her brother.  
  
"This is a sweet starship, Nat, take care of her."  
  
"You be careful yourself, The Constitution is second only to the Enterprise for getting into trouble."  
  
"As always."  
  
Alan grinned and waved as the transporter beam swept him away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEEP SPACE  
  
Cold. Silent  
  
  
  
  
  
An emergency communications buoy traveled through space in its own bubble of warp speed.  
  
  
  
It played a continuous message. Repeated every five minutes.  
  
  
  
It searched for someone to hear its call  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MESSAGE:  
  
To Starfleet command  
  
SOS  
  
USS ENTERPRISE  
  
  
  
"THIS IS COMMANDER LEONARD H MCCOY ON THE USS ENTERPRISE. COMMUNICATION WITH THE BRIDGE HAS BEEN CUT OFF. ALL SYSTEMS ARE DOWN ABOVE THE ENGINEERING LEVEL. THERE IS NO CONTACT WITH THE BRIDGE. I REPEAT, CAPTAIN JAMES KIRK AND COMMAND CREW ALL PRESUMED DEAD. SYSTEM DYING ALL OVER THE SHIP. WE ARE LOOSING LIFE SUPPORT. I REPEAT. WE ARE LOOSING LIFE SUPPORT.  
  
SOS  
  
  
  
SOS  
  
  
  
  
  
SOS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cold. Space.  
  
Empty  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(USS REPUBLIC - TWO MONTHS LATER)  
  
  
  
Natalie paced her room, in deep thought for the second time that day. The Republic was returning back to space dock today, just five short weeks into her first mission. Natalie was not angry though; she understood that the task that they were performing today was a sacred one.  
  
They were bringing the last known remains of the ship and crew of the USS Enterprise home to earth.  
  
All that had been left of the ship was the communications buoy. No one knew where the rest of the ship really was, but they could guess. Trade routs were being diverted all over the federation to give the space distortion that had essentially eaten up the enterprise a wide berth. The distortion and the buoy was all that was left of the finest ship and the finest crew in Starfleet, and they were giving them a magnificent send off.  
  
"Damn what a month. First Nogura, and then Jim Kirk. What a waste."  
  
It had not been long after Admiral Nogura's funeral that the USS Elliott had picked up the distress buoy from the Enterprise. At first no one could believe it. Just gone. Just like that, a snap of the fingers.  
  
Well, in reality, it would have taken the Enterprise about five minutes to be totally sucked into the anomaly, but in space, five minutes, or even twenty in deep space, was all it took to let disaster rule the day.  
  
Nat sighed and set down her data pad. This was going to be a long five- year mission. 


	3. Chapter 3: All that I can see

Title: The World is our Tonight  
  
Author: Keridwen  
  
Disclaimer: Ya you know it!  
  
Tavia: Sorry, you are what we call caught in the line of fire, you were never ment to suffer. to be nice you might want to wait until I have four and then read both of these to avoide frustration.  
  
Caprice: You can go right on ahead and read my dead, enjoy! I know you will revenge on me, you already have with the real McCoy, but what the hey war is war, hehehe  
  
Chapter Three: All that I can see...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All that I see can not be  
  
All that there be I can never see  
  
Keridwen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A white light shown brightly. The man woke up as if from a deep healing sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doctor. Healer. Friend. Companion. Confidant. Caregiver"  
  
  
  
  
  
It was his name, and yet not his name.  
  
  
  
"Captain. Leader. Friend. Strength. Power. Sight."  
  
  
  
That was Jim. Where the Hell where they. All he could see was light. Light and voices all around him. Was this heaven?  
  
  
  
"Logic. Understanding. Passion. Friend. Thought. Word."  
  
  
  
"Singer. Beauty. Soul. Compassion. Friend."  
  
  
  
"Energy. Fighter. Desire. Laughter. Friend."  
  
" Silent. Reserved. Intense. Traveler. Friend."  
  
  
  
What in the name of Sweet Georgia was this!  
  
  
  
"Friends you have traveled far. Know now that you can never go back. Know now that this is forever your home. Know now that this is your final resting place. Friends Welcome home."  
  
Wait. This was not right. McCoy struggled to find the others. The crew was there, he could sense it. Yet he could not see them. Everyone was different. Augmented. Upgraded if put into computerized terms. He could sense them, but communicating was hard.  
  
".Doctor."  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHHH! Screamed McCoy in his mind. Apparently Spock had found a way to communicate with them by mind meld. How this was possible without touch he didn't know, but McCoy was going to find out if it killed him. His determination to contact the others in his own way strengthened at the thought of spending all eternity with nothing to do but listen to Spock in his head.  
  
  
  
".I quite agree Doctor.This will be most unpleasant if we all do not establish some semblance if equilibrium within our own minds.try to communicate in the way that is most natural to you."  
  
  
  
All of a sudden McCoy could feel the others. They were still with out the human standard of shape or form, but he could feel them. He bumped his consciousness, or whatever this was, against Spock as a test.  
  
".Yes doctor.that is it.I could understand you better that way.you are much clearer when you are being violent.a trait that humans often exhibit."  
  
McCoy smacked Spock upside where he thought his head should be. The light was clearing now. The others still looked like clouds, there was no permanent shape, but it was getting more bearable. One of the clouds laughed a musical laugh at them.  
  
" Noooow Nooow Booyyyss. Hehehe." The cloud laughed. "Beeehhhaavvveee yyyyooouuuurrrsseellllvvveeeesss."  
  
".Lieutenant Uhura?"  
  
  
  
"YYYYEESSS! Mr. SSSPPOOOCCCK! I amm hhheeereee!"  
  
  
  
The forms of his friends were taking shape now. McCoy could not check upon the progress of his own materialization, but when he waved what he thought was his own hand, his vision was obscured by smoke. So. He was still a cloud. Apparently he was heaven's late bloomer.  
  
The impressive one of the group was Captain Kirk. Although he had not yet found a way to clearly communicate, his shape was recognizable as the Starship Captain he had once been. No features were on his face, but when he waved his arms, they could see it. The Captain walked through them, personally checking upon the progress of each growing cloud. When he came to McCoy, his head cocked to one side, conveying his amusement.  
  
McCoy kicked him.  
  
".The Captain is much amused at your inability to find your head doctor.he swears that if it wasn't attached.."  
  
McCoy told Spock to tell Jim, and every one else who had funny comments to make, to shove it where the sun don't shine. After a moment the form of Kirk shook with amusement and moved on.  
  
Heaven was going to be interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
USS Republic.  
  
"Captain, we are within scanning distance of the anomaly."  
  
"Careful, helmsman, stay within maximum scanning range."  
  
It was an intense situation. They were on the edge. The USS Republic had been given the dreaded job of scanning the anomaly for more scientific records. Being the newest ship off the production line the Republic was the logical choice. Torked engines and tractors and all.  
  
That phrase had been uttered by the Vulcan vice admiral Sunten, replacement for Admiral Nogura. He was Vulcan down to the exenoencyclopedia definition of the race. Right now Natalie wanted to drop all one thousand written volumes of that encyclopedia on his head.  
  
"Logical my ass."  
  
"What was that Captain."  
  
"Nothin."  
  
"Captain..!"  
  
"What is it Lt. Ramiro?"  
  
The Lt. was white as a sheet, and his hands, pointing at the display in front of him were shaking.  
  
"Captain, It.It is the Enterprise!"  
  
"What the Hell!"  
  
"The enterprise! Captain! It is in the anomaly. It is intact."  
  
Captain Fisher went to look for herself. For sure, there it was, The Enterprise.  
  
"Science officer, give me a reading on the ship."  
  
T'Van turned to the science console and said in a cold emotionless voice. "There are no life forms aboard, Captain, the environmental systems are shut down. Everything is dead."  
  
Natalie's expression became downcast and she winced at T'Van's unfortunate choice of words. For a moment she had hoped for an illogical miracle. She shook her head, it was inconceivable.  
  
  
  
"Is there anyway we can recover the ship at least?"  
  
"Negative Captain."  
  
Fisher ground her teeth in frustration. Another shout from her helmsman brought her out of her reverie.  
  
"Captain, we are being pulled.."  
  
"Full Reverse Warp Speed!!!," Fisher reacted before the helmsman could finish the sentence. " Cristos! Get us outta here. Run her like the devil."  
  
"What the hell..". "Captain, we are caught in a magnetic field and it is pulling us in."  
  
  
  
"Shit Shit Shit Shit..No damn it! T'Van is there any thing we can do?"  
  
The Vulcan turned to her and said, "There is nothing we can do now, Captain, the Anomaly came to close to us while we were scanning the wreak of the Enterprise. We will eventually loose all power and join the Enterprise in her fate. You have killed us all."  
  
  
  
Fisher looked back at the screen and the anomaly pulsing bluish green at her, as if laughing at her.  
  
They were finished. 


End file.
